Reid Undercover
by legaldramafan
Summary: Instead of going to the BAU Reid ended up in Human Trafficking. While undercover, he realizes his city has a serial killer and the BAU is brought in. His cover is male prostitute, but can he maintain it once he meets Derek Morgan? Does he want to? SLASH
1. Chapter 1: Serial Killer on the Loose

A/N: _So, normally I don't completely re-write history, but I had this idea and it keeps pestering me. The premise: what if, because of his age, Reid went to Andi Swann's human trafficking team when he graduated from the Academy, instead of the BAU? He's working undercover when the BAU comes to his town to catch a serial killer. Will Andi share her undercover agent? Will she reveal that he's more than a simple informant? What happens to the delicate balance of a life undercover when you experience love at first sight? Put this circa when Rossi joins the team. That means our co-characters are Morgan, Prentiss, JJ, Hotch, Rossi & Garcia._

**DISCLAIMER: I may have gotten creative with the details, but I don't own Criminal Minds or its characters, nor do I have any rights or receive any profits.**

Reid Undercover

Chapter 1: Serial Killer on the Loose

"Andi, it's Ricky." Ricky, a/k/a Dr. Spencer Reid, was working undercover for the human trafficking division (HTD) of the FBI. He was one of the youngest agents the FBI had ever had and he blended in perfectly with the kids on the street once he'd grown his curly brown hair out and used a needle to create fake track marks on his arm. That was his cover; a young male prostitute with a drug problem.

"What's wrong?" Andi Swann inquired. She was the head of the HTD and he wasn't due to check in with her for four more days.

"There's been a string of cases involving missing prostitutes . . . I think that there may be a serial killer here."

"Well what besides the facts that the victims were prostitutes links them?"

"There have been five so far. All young males with brown hair and brown eyes. Four of the five were Latino, the first kid was non-Hispanic but had those features. One a week for five weeks now. Their abductor appears to keep them for a few days, binds them, sexually assaults them anally and orally . . . he kills with a knife slicing the throat along the carotid. He mutilates their genitals post-mortem. The fifth boy was just fished out of the river today. He's using it to destroy DNA and trace evidence. I really think this is something the BAU needs to address."

"Why in the world haven't they been called in by the local PD?"

"Probably because no one cares about a few Latino male prostitutes. There are much bigger fish to fry."

"Okay, so there's probably what, a week until the next body?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I've known the Chief of the BAU, Aaron Hotchner for a long time. I'll pass along the information but I'm not telling him you're an agent. Normally they don't step in without an invitation from LLE, but this might be compelling enough. If they need to meet with you, you're my informant; you will stay in character the entire time you are cooperating with them. You've fully infiltrated the street life and you have your ear to the pavement; I'm not jeopardizing that."

"I understand. It's not a problem."

"Call me back in one hour and I'll let you know what Hotchner has to say."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Chapter 2: No Take Backs

Chapter 2: No Take Backs

"I'm confused Hotch; how did we end up on this?" Morgan asked as he attempted to get comfortable in his seat in the jet.

"Andi Swann called me about twelve hours ago. HTD has some sort of their own investigation running and they noticed the pattern."

"How could you not?" murmured Prentiss as she reviewed the slim file.

"Nobody cares about these boys," muttered Morgan.

"Andi is willing to share her informant with us, but she said it's probably best if one of us pretends to be in the market for a prostitute and-"

"I'll do it Hotch," Morgan jumped in. "Not that anyone would believe I-"

"Don't finish that sentence, I'm warning you," Prentiss sternly informed him.

"Okay, okay. So, what's she look like? Do you have a name for me?"

"HIS name is Ricky," Hotch said bemusedly.

"WHAT?" Morgan exclaimed. JJ and Prentiss were doubled over in laughter and Rossi had a smirk on his face.

"The victims were male, Morgan," JJ reminded him.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean the informant has to be."

"Well, he is," Hotch said, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Hotch, I don't think I can . . ."

"Too bad. You volunteered. No take backs."

"No take backs? You've got to be kidding!"

"Sorry, but no. It's a concept Jack has recently introduced me to and I think it's quite apropos to the situation at hand."

"Rossi, man?"

"Sorry, you dug your own grave on this one kid."

"Ugh. Fine. What does HE look like?"

"Well, Andi described him as being quite pretty . . ."

JJ and Prentiss roared with laughter once more as Morgan hid his face in his hands.


	3. Chapter 3: Hey, Pretty Boy!

Chapter 3: Hey, Pretty Boy!

"Oooooh, look at that fine specimen of a man over there!" exclaimed a friend of Ricky's.

"Hey, pretty boy!" Morgan called to Ricky through the open passenger's side window. Ricky and two of his friends were all standing there, not sure who the man was addressing. Well, Ricky knew. That greeting was the pre-established code so that he would recognize the BAU agent. "You! In the middle." Ricky smirked at his friends and sauntered over to the car. He wore some very short jean shorts and what Morgan suspected to be a child-sized t-shirt. Overall, his ensemble left very little to the imagination. The boy's skin was pale and perfect . . . except his inner right arm where Morgan could see track marks. He was tall . . . taller than Morgan maybe . . . He was thin, almost too thin, but there was something about the way his long, lithe body moved. His golden brown hair was curly and brushed his shoulders and he had big hazel eyes with beautiful lashes. Morgan understood why Andi would describe him as pretty . . . although pretty didn't really do him justice . . . this boy was beautiful . . . gorgeous even . . . Morgan had never thought of another man as beautiful or gorgeous before but this boy was clearly an attractive exception.

When Reid peered through the window, his heart nearly stopped; he knew this agent! Well, technically he only knew of him, but still . . . The beautiful black man had given his academy class a presentation on why hand-to-hand combat skills were every bit as important as being able to use your gun. That was all the studious doctor could tell you about the lesson itself because he had been overwhelmed by his attraction to the man . . . what he wouldn't have gave to be the second agent tussling on the mat with him . . . while Reid recognized him immediately, it was unlikely that the other agent would remember him. He could see Agent Morgan's muscles rippling under his paper thin, second-skin t-shirt. He waved a wad of cash at the boy obnoxiously enough so that his friends could see he planned to spend quite a bit of money.

"Are you gonna get in or just stare at me with your head through the window?" Morgan teased.

Ricky forced himself to focus on his assignment and not the beautiful agent with which he would have the pleasure of working. "See you boys tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder with a grin as he opened the car door and settled into the passenger's seat. "You look tense baby," he purred at the agent, using his left hand to rub high on the inside of the man's right thigh, "tell me what you need to make you feel better." Andi _had_ told him to not break cover.

Morgan squirmed under the attention, partially because he had a familiar feeling in his groin that could come to no good. The last thing he needed was for this beautiful boy to rev his engine. "Stop," he said firmly. Much to his relief the other withdrew his hand.

"Well you're no fun," he pouted. Morgan pulled into the lot of a cheap motel. Ricky raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to make it look real to outside observers," Morgan said with exasperation in his voice, "Andi was quite adamant that we not risk exposing you as an informant. I'll interview you in the room, you can catch a few hours of sleep, I'll pay you whatever it is you charge for a night and then I'll drop you off wherever you want. Understood?" The young prostitute nodded.

"Good," Morgan pronounced.


	4. Chapter 4: Hormones and Body Chemistry

Chapter 4: Hormones and Body Chemistry

Thankfully, the young prostitute was extremely cooperative during the interview. After that . . . that's when Morgan began to lose control of the situation.

Dr. Spencer Reid had never met a more amazing person than SSA Derek Morgan in his life . . . of this he was sure. He believed and understood how hormones and body chemistry could result in an immediate attraction between two people, but he never believed in instantaneously having feelings, true and pure feelings, until he met this man. A part of him was happy that he had to maintain cover because it gave him the freedom to flirt shamelessly with the attractive male and behave far more boldly than Dr. Spencer Reid ever would. A larger part of him mourned that he had to lie to this man he felt such a strong connection with from the moment they met.

After the interview Ricky stood up, aimlessly walking around the room before coming to a stop behind Morgan's chair. "You know," he murmured in Morgan's ear, "you're so yummy I just might let you ride for free. I bet, if I licked you, you would actually taste like chocolate." Foe the first time Ricky was glad that his brain easily recalled every cheesy, dirty, provocative line he'd heard real prostitutes use.

Despite Morgan's internal conflict his cock jumped at the prospect. Ricky shamelessly ran his hands from the agent's shoulders, down his chest, and abdomen, and thighs before bringing his hands back up his inner thighs, right past his groin. He nipped the other man's ear with his teeth. When Morgan tilted his head back to look up at him, Ricky leaned forward and kissed him upside down. He was quite happy when the other agent tugged at him, bringing him around to straddle his lap. Morgan sighed and lifted his groin to meet the other. The friction was delicious. He felt the young man's hands stroking his torso, and then they were under his shirt; the young man didn't make any moves to divest Morgan of his shirt, instead enjoying the fairly innocent skin on skin contact. They were both happy to just be making out touching each other in relatively innocent ways – i.e., above the waist.

Morgan knew this was wrong, for many, many reasons. The kid had to be ten years younger than him. He was Andi Swann's CI and a cooperating witness with his own case. He was technically in a position of power over him. He was never going to see him again.

"I, I can't do this," Morgan exclaimed as he tried to separate himself from Ricky.

"I, uh, I understand. I'm sorry. I'm normally not like this. You're just . . ."

"I'm just what?" Morgan said with a small smile.

"Well, you're gorgeous. You're face, when you smile, it just might be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Morgan's eyes opened wide with surprise. "I don't think you're really like any other street worker I've ever met."

"Well just how often do you meet one?" teased Ricky, raising an eyebrow.

"Not often . . . and always for cases and _this_ has _definitely_ never happened before . . . how . . . how did you end up, you know?"

Reid sighed. "My father abandoned me and my mum when I was ten. My mum was a paranoid schizophrenic who ended up needing to be institutionalized. I was desperate for money and, well, I'm sure you can fill in the blanks." Reid felt better that at least his back story could be truthful.

"I'm . . . sorry."

"Thank you, but my life circumstance is not your fault, no need to apologize." Spencer was now laying on one side of the bed, eyeing the agent who was too big for the little chair he was 'sitting' in. He vaguely wondered how they had both fit only moments before. "You look acutely uncomfortable. Why don't you join me over here?" Morgan raised an eyebrow; he was surprised by this kid's vocabulary. What kind of street kid used the word 'acutely,' especially in the proper context. "I won't try anything, I promise," he said smiling and holding his hands up, big doe eyes wide. He had never known a prostitute to look so innocent and Morgan knew that if he did 'try' something he could easily subdue the young man.

"Better?" he asked, laying down on his side and facing the young man.

"Yeah, thanks . . . so what about you? How did you end up a big, bad FBI profiler?"

"Well, my father was a police officer. He was killed because of that, albeit off-duty, in front of me when I was ten. Then . . . well, I had a few rough years after that, I went to Northwestern on a football scholarship that I lost when I blew out my knee. I became a police officer, worked my way through law school, joined the bomb squad, joined the FBI and eventually earned my way into the behavioral analysis unit."

"How old are you?"

"Excuse me?" he replied with an indignant tone.

"Sorry, that came out wrong. You just look very young but it sounds like you've accomplished so much . . ." In reality, Reid knew all about over-achieving.

"Oh, well, in that case, how old do you think I am?"

"Mmm," began Ricky running a hand down the side of Morgan's face, "twenty-nine."

"Well thank you," Morgan replied, "but I'm thirty-two. And how old are you?"

"Weeeeeell . . . I usually tell clients I'm eighteen or nineteen, but I actually just turned twenty-three."

"Umm, yeah, you don't look your age either."

"I know. Actually benefits me with my work. Sick pervs all want barely legal . . . or not even legal."

Morgan shuddered as the statement reminded him of his own 'rough years' after his dad died. Reid noticed the shudder but figured it wasn't something Ricky should comment on, so he didn't. He suddenly had a very good idea about what had happened to Morgan during his teen years.

"I'm enjoying talking with you kid, really I am, but I need to sleep."

"I understand."

Deciding he could trust his informant he took off his belt, badge, gun and set them on the night table. They laid there in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"You seem very tense and stressed. When was the last time you let someone hold YOU Agent Morgan?"

"My father's funeral," he replied without hesitation.

"Well why don't you let me hold you tonight because everyone should be on the receiving end once and awhile. I won't try anything."

"You don't have to keep saying that; I believe you."

"Okay, just want to be clear."

"What are you telling me pretty boy? You think I need to be cuddled?"

"Well . . . yeah." Morgan debated it in his mind before rolling over and pressing his back to Ricky's chest.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Don't worry Mr. Big-Badass-FBI-Agent, I won't tell anyone." Morgan smirked.

Ricky began to rub Morgan's shoulders and the older man rolled onto his stomach to allow him better access. "Ths fls goooo."

"God are you tense!" He started at the top of the strong neck, working down and out over the shoulders, down his back. He rolled the half-conscious agent over and massaged his pecs. When he finished about forty-five minutes later Morgan was mumbling incoherently and the moment the back of Ricky's head hit the pillow the older man flopped over resting his head on the slim man's chest, slinging his arm across his torso. Ricky wrapped his arms around the agent and quickly fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5: Different Circumstances

Chapter 5: Different Circumstances

"_What_ is that ungodly noise?"

Morgan slowly sat up and reached over to the night table for his phone. "It's called an alarm pretty boy."

"Ugh! Why would anyone ever use such a thing?"

"Seriously?" Morgan questioned. Ricky responded by grabbing a pillow and holding it over his face and ears.

"C'mon sleeping beauty, time to go."

Ricky sighed and sat up. "Fine, fine, take me back to my corner."

"How much?"

"$750.00." Morgan handed him an even grand. "That's not what I said."

"I know . . . just . . . take it, please? Consider it a tip for the massage." Ricky smiled and nodded. He had a feeling that he wouldn't win the argument, and what pro would object to an extra $250.00 more than he had? He took Agent Morgan's card and promised to stay safe and to contact police or FBI if he heard anything else about the serial killer.

"I really am glad that I met you," Reid remarked as Morgan stopped at his corner. "I just, uh, wish that it had been under different circumstances." _Very different circumstances . . . I wish you knew how different._

"Me too pretty boy," Morgan murmured. He grabbed the young man's shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. "There's just something about you."

Ricky, albeit dazed, got out of the car swishing his hips as he walked away, and Morgan watched him go.


	6. Chapter 6: Jose

Chapter 6: José

"Daaaaaamn Ricky . . . gone all night, making out in the car, what is that?"

"Oh trust me; I'd have done whatever he asked for what he was willing to pay."

"How much you make man?"

"How dumb you think I am? I ain't tellin' no one!" _I despise speaking this way._

A prostitute that Ricky recognized but that usually worked the next corner down came walking up to the trio nodding at them. "Ricky, Niko, Shawn."

"Sup Riley?"

"Have any of yous guys seen José?"

"Naw man," replied Shawn.

"When's the last time you saw him?" Ricky inquired.

"Night befo' last."

"He leave with a John or something?" Ricky was now conducting an impromptu interrogation.

"Yeah, this creepy ass old dude . . . like could be my grandfather . . ."

"What did him and his car look like?"

"I couldn't tell if he was Italian, or Greek, or like Latin maybe, tan skin, dark eyes, black hair with lots of grey. His car was nice, like real nice. I think that's why José went with him because he clearly had some dough. It was like a dark silver and it was a uh, Mercedes. Like I said he looked creepy but he had money. You boys know how it is." They hummed in agreement. "If you could keep an eye out . . ."

"Yeah, sure man."

"Thanks guys," Riley said as he gave a small wave and trudged back down the street.

"Hey Ricky, where you goin' man?" Shawn called after him as he walked away.

"Man, I gots a stack burnin' a hole in my pocket! I'ma go spend some!"


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking the Rules

Chapter 7: Breaking the Rules

"I'd like to speak with Agent Morgan please," Ricky said as he approached the counter at the police station.

"Yeah, sure thing, Twinkie," the officer replied sarcastically.

Thankfully, another agent was nearby and overheard his request. She glared at the officer as she approached. "Hi, I'm SSA Emily Prentiss. You said that you're looking for SSA Morgan?"

"Yes. I have some new information that might be relevant to your case. I'm a friend of Andi's."

Recognition washed over her face. _Damn. He really is pretty. I'd kill for his hair._ "C'mon with me then, I'll help you find him." She tried very hard not to stare at his get-up as she guided him to the back of the station where the BAU had made their temporary headquarters. "Oh Morgan," she called out in a sing-song voice, "there's someone here to see you!" He furrowed his brow for a moment and then he turned. He was actually quite relieved to see that somewhere along the way the boy had purchased a fitted, striped, zip-up hoodie sweatshirt. His shorts were still obscenely short but the sweatshirt was far more appropriate than the child-sized tee he had worn the night before.

"Sup pretty boy?" he asked with a grin and a wink.

"I have some information for you, I think."

"Alright come on in to this interview room and we'll talk in just one minute. Do you want a coffee or anything?"

"Yeah coffee with lots, and I mean lots, of sugar would be great."

"I think I can manage that." Reid put his arms on top of the table and then rested his head in his arms and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be a prostitute and junkie, and a real one would be sleeping. Plus, he might get to overhear more if they thought he was asleep. He had wanted to go to the BAU when he graduated but was forced into HTD. He was excited to get this peek into how they worked; he knew that, at least subconsciously, that's why he had opted to come to the station instead of calling Morgan . . . as if seeing Morgan again wasn't reason enough.

Morgan went and got two coffees and then found Hotch. "Hotch man, Andi's CI is here with some new info. You wanna meet him or do you just want me to handle it?"

"I'll come meet him," he paused, "unless you two wanted some alone time?" Morgan glared and shook his head and walked away. Dave, JJ and Prentiss were laughing but no one knew if it was just at the joke or the fact that Hotch had made it . . . maybe it was both.

"That was so inappropriate," Hotch commented to himself.

"Lighten up Aaron," replied Dave. Hotch smiled and nodded and went to meet this infamous CI.

When Hotch entered the interview room, he was surprised to find Morgan sitting directly beside the boy instead of across the table even if he was an informant and not a suspect. He was equally surprised that his agent was sitting openly facing the other man. He couldn't recall the last time he saw Morgan's body language so opened and relaxed, especially with another man . . . he didn't know if he'd ever seen his body language that way with a man. True, this young man was very unassuming and Morgan could probably incapacitate him with his pinky, but still . . . he found himself reluctant to interrupt. The younger man leaned in and said something quietly to Morgan; he smiled and whispered something back to the boy. He slowly backed away from the doorway. The two men in the room were too engrossed with one another to realize he was there let alone that he was gone.

Hotch went and found Dave, raising a finger to his lips, telling the boisterous Italian to be quiet. When they returned to the doorway Rossi smiled at interaction between the two men. He had never seen Morgan so open and comfortable with another man. He also smiled because he recognized the young man who was supposed to be a prostitute. _I don't know why Andi would think that no one would know him or why it matters if we know. Granted I don't remember who he is specifically, but I recall that he's quite intelligent . . . that's why I remember him . . . he asked five thousand questions after the lecture I gave on developments in profiling._

"Did you need more sugar for your coffee?" Morgan inquired softly as he brushed a curl behind the boy's ear.

The boy blushed and hung his head although he was smiling. "No, thank you. It's perfect." Dave smiled sadly having realized that 'Ricky' had clearly been instructed to not break his cover and that the BAU would be leaving much too soon for either man's liking. He nodded at Hotch, indicating that he recognized the significance of what they were watching and quietly slipped away.

Reluctantly Hotch cleared his throat. Both men jumped. "Jesus Hotch! How 'bout you make a sound sometime?"

Hotch maintained his stone-faced composure. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner," he said in a monotone voice as he extended his right hand.

Ricky just waived at him and Morgan smiled and shook his head. "Kid, how is it that you do what you do but are uncomfortable with a handshake?" His tone wasn't critical. It was gentle, inquisitive, and his face told Reid that he genuinely wanted to know the answer to his question. Of course he couldn't explain that Dr. Spencer Reid had a phobia regarding touching others or others touching him; Ricky was a prostitute.

Ricky shrugged his shoulders and gave a small smile. "He scares me," he whispered to Morgan. He figured that if Ricky were real that would be true. Morgan chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Hotch rolled his eyes and cleared his throat . . . again. "Right, sorry Hotch," Morgan said, "go ahead and tell him what you've got pretty boy." Reid recounted his conversation with Riley and both agents told him this information was very helpful.

"I actually think you could get more out of Riley. I didn't want to ask too many questions and raise his suspicions, but I think if you could maybe send a female agent or two onto the streets that he would cooperate fully. Him and José are real close."

Hotch nodded slowly. "That could work," he said as he stood and went to summon the rest of the team.

"So, what's that?" Reid asked, gesturing towards a topographical map of the area with colored push pins.

"Oh, well we try to look for patterns in abduction sites or disposal sites. Each victim is assigned a color. We thought we had something on the dump sites, because victims one, three and four were found at approximately the same location. Here's victim two over here though, and then victim five was all the way up here."

Reid shut his eyes thinking back to those weeks. "You know, we had some pretty bad storms around the times that two and five were dumped . . . that would affect where their bodies ended up in the river, wouldn't it?" _Of course it would. And Ricky would not know this type of stuff so shut your mouth!_

"Hey Rossi," Morgan called as the rest of the team joined them, "LEOs never told anyone that around the times that two and five were dumped they had some bad storms here, did they?"

"No they did not," Rossi grumbled.

"I'll go call Garcia," he said, stepping out of the room.

Rossi seized the opportunity to approach Reid. The doctor could tell by the look on his face that he remembered him from that lecture . . . granted, he had asked sixty-three follow-up questions, but he was fascinated.

"So, why are you pretending to be a CI and not telling our team that you're UC?"

"That was all Andi," Reid replied, his exasperation evident.

"Well, since you're here and you've already broke the rules, what do you say you give me a profile of our unsub?" Reid looked around hesitantly. "Don't worry, Morgan's on the phone and Hotch is talking about canvassing – your idea I hear – with the girls."

Reid stood silent while he tried to organize his thoughts. "Unsub is clearly male. Given the race of the victims I'd say that he is also Latino. He's suffering from latent homosexuality. Not surprising given the importance of religion, especially Catholicism, in Latino communities. He rapes the boys, but then he feels guilty, not about the boys themselves but the fact that he engaged in homosexual behavior, so he kills them and mutilates their genitals as an expression of his self-loathing and his disgust with homosexual behavior. He dumps them in the river, which serves multiple purposes: it destroys physical evidence, and also expresses his self-loathing – there's no remorse in the way he disposes of the bodies. I'd say that _where_ he is dumping the bodies is significant to him somehow because he dumps them in the same spot. He keeps them for a week at a time so he must have a house or some other structure where he keeps them. He either has money or knows how to appear as though he has money because his physical looks apparently are enough to make a person uncomfortable and the boys would have ignored that only if he was willing to pay enough and he would have had to show them the cash before they got in his car. I'd guess that he's incapacitating them not long after he picks them up with a drug that their bodies have metabolized by the time he kills them. Because he's driving, it would be impractical to use threat of force to keep them cooperating."

"Why not two, a team?"

"No. This unsub is highly organized with a very specific fantasy and timetable and he's not going to include another person in his self-loathing. He likely experienced some sort of stressor six to eight weeks ago that precipitated his spree. He lacks social skills, which he also makes up for with money. He's likely unemployed given the amount of time he spends with victims and how frequently he's been taking new ones. Or he has broad discretion over when he works or he does it from home. He's meticulous in his consistency from victim to victim. Perhaps they even represent a young version of himself, which fits with self-loathing. This isn't the first time he's killed. Not even close. I'd say he's in his forties. He's almost perfected his routine and he hasn't left any real evidence to speak of behind. If he is dumping the bodies in the river to destroy evidence then he has knowledge of forensic counter-measures. He's killed many times before, probably building up the genital mutilation. And back to the incapacitation: these boys would have started panicking and fighting the minute he hit a residential neighborhood. An injection of some sort is the quickest most effective method. He is physically fit, because he although these boys were all slim he moved the bodies at least once, maybe more than that. If he is drugging them, perhaps he has an attached garage that he can pull into and then take the body out of the car . . . or put it back in, or maybe he's somewhere where acting under the cover of darkness is enough."

"I'm impressed," Rossi said. "What the hell are you doing with Andi when you should be in the BAU?"

"The decision was out of my hands; the BAU was where I wanted to be but I'm young and I look it and I just happened to be what she was looking for at the time so the bureau took the decision out of my hands and made it."

"Well now that you've met Agent Morgan it seems that you have extra incentive to make it to the BAU."

Reid smiled and looked down at his feet as he blushed.


	8. Chapter 8: BiCurious?

Chapter 8: Bi-Curious?

Morgan dropped Reid about four blocks from his corner. "See you tonight pretty boy," he informed the young man.

"Really? Well I must say that I'm very much looking forward to it," he said as he smiled and winked before closing the SUV's door. JJ and Prentiss were in the back seat. They were going to give the boy about half an hour and then begin, hopefully avoiding any suspicion regarding Ricky and the timing of his arrival and theirs.

"Uh oh, Morgan. Sounds like someone has a crush on you," Emily said in a sing-song voice, teasing him.

"Kid has good taste. What do you want me to say?" he retorted. She rolled her eyes as JJ giggled.

"I do wish I could have hair like that," Prentiss added thoughtfully. The other two agents turned to look at her.

"I'm happy with my hair," began JJ, "but I will agree that his is fabulous."

"You two realize he's a boy right?"

"Yes, but come on Morgan, when Andi said he was pretty she wasn't lying," stated Prentiss.

"If you say so," he muttered. He'd never been so attracted to a man before; the team had only ever seen him with women. He wasn't sure if he was ready for everyone to know – to admit it while _he_ was still grappling with the idea – damn profilers.

"I do," she replied. "And if you say you didn't notice, you're lying."

"Well maybe I'm not into guys Emily," he said, his tone sharp.

"Calm down! He's so pretty everyone should be able to see it regardless of sexual orientation."

"Look, can we just drop this fascinating topic of discussion?"

"Spoil sport," huffed Prentiss from the back seat of the car and she folded her arms and looked out the tinted window.

After several minutes of awkward silence JJ had to break it. "He seems like such a nice kid," she commented.

"Yeah," agreed Morgan. "It's clear he's trying to do the right thing. I honestly think he's a victim of his life circumstance." _Or something else, but if he's not telling us he's UC it's likely for a reason so I'm not saying anything to anyone . . . at least not until after we talk tonight . . ._

"Wow, I'm surprised to hear you say that," she replied. "You're normally more of a pull yourself up by your bootstraps guy."

"Yeah, well, the kid was dealt a pretty shitty hand."

"Do you know what happened? And how?" JJ continued her inquiry, genuinely interested in how the sweet boy had ended up on the streets.

"Yeah, he told me last night . . . we were talking after I interviewed him. Sorry but I just don't really feel comfortable giving you his life story without his permission."

"That's okay, I understand."

"So you guys talked about non-case related stuff too?" inquired Prentiss.

"Yeah. We were there all night, what did you think we were . . . you know what, don't answer that, I don't want to know."

Prentiss rolled her lips into her mouth and pressed down on them with her teeth to keep from saying any of the half dozen snarky comments that were on the tip of her tongue. "It's not a crime to be bi-curious you know," she began. "Not that I'm saying you are," she added hastily, "just, generally, there's nothing wrong with a person being attracted to someone of the same sex."

"Are we talking about me or are we talking about you Emily?"

To her credit she didn't back down. "Both. You lit up like a Christmas tree on December 25th when you found out he had come to the station to see you today."

"Look guys-" JJ began, only to be interrupted.

"I did not. You're making shit up."

"I'll have Garcia pull the security camera footage if you don't believe me."

"Look Prentiss – even if I were ever bi-curious or whatever you called it, the other party certainly would not be a hooker."

"Seriously guys-" JJ tried again.

"You can't help who you're attracted to Morgan, it's a chemical response in your body that you have no control over!"

"Let's say, for the sake of argument, that you're right Emily and I do feel some kind of attraction to the kid. What am I supposed to do? Have sex with a goddamn prostitute? Offer to transport him to D.C. and take of him, demean him by making myself his sugar daddy? Give him one good fuck and try to forget him? Which one of those options sounds appealing to you Emily? Because none of them are appealing to me."

JJ and Emily looked at each other. "You're right Morgan. I'm sorry."

"I know you are Em," he said softly. "You guys should probably get going," he added without bothering to look at the clock. The girls nodded and slipped out of the vehicle. He smiled when he saw JJ playfully smack the back of Emily's head as they walked down the street. He reclined his seat and drifted off to sleep as he waited for the girls.


	9. Chapter 9: Canvass

Chapter 9: Canvass

"Hi, we're Agents Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau of the FBI. We're investigating a string of kidnappings and murders where all the victims were young, male prostitutes. Four of the five were Latino, the other possibly Greek or Italian. No one here is in trouble, we're just trying to find out if anyone has seen or heard anything."

Shawn and Ricky gave the agents the once over and Shawn whispered something in Ricky's ear. He nodded. "What's in it for us _Emily_?" Shawn asked. She sighed and produced a $20.00 bill. "You want to talk to Riley down the block."

"That's what I get for 20 bucks?"

"Ain't my fault if you was born yesterday."

"I can take you to him," Ricky offered extending his hand for his own $20.00. "Tour guide fee," he explained. This time JJ produced a bill and put it in his hand. Shawn nodded approvingly and the three set out down the street. "Sorry," he whispered to JJ when they were almost to Riley's corner.

"That's okay," she replied, "I understand that it would have been suspicious if you didn't ask for money." He nodded and they shared a small smile.

"Hey Riley," he called out. "These lady FBI agents are walking around asking questions about young, male, Latino workers who have been going missing . . . it made me think of what we were talkin' bout this morning, about José. Me and Shawn thought they should talk to you."

"Really?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Didn't think nobody cared."

"A person's a person," JJ explained, "and no person deserves to have happen to them what's happened to these boys."

Riley, it seemed, was a fount of information. The agents asked many of the same questions Ricky had asked but they also asked many more.

"This information is really great; it'll really help our investigation. If we decide we'd like for you to come down and work with a sketch artist, would you be willing to do that?"

"I'll do whatever you want if it'll help find José," he replied sincerely. "You need me, I'll be here on this corner." The two female agents thanked him again, giving him business cards to call them if he remembered anything else.

"That was a great lead, thank you," Prentiss said quietly. Ricky nodded bashfully before resuming his post with Shawn as the agents continued on back to their vehicle.

"What'd 5-0 say?" Shawn inquired.

"There's some kinda sick freak serial killer raping and killing boys that look like José and that the freak is probably who has him."

"No fuckin' way!"

"Way. Makes me very happy that I'm a pasty white boy," Ricky stated, causing his friend to laugh.


	10. Chap 10: The Benefits of Eavesdropping

Chapter 10: The Benefits of Eavesdropping

"Hey Rick, your new sugar daddy's back," informed Niko. Ricky and Shawn turned to see the 'sugar daddy' pulling up.

"Hey pretty boy, you up for round two?" Morgan called through the rolled down car window.

"You know it big daddy," he called back. He turned back as he walked to the car. "Goodnight boys," he called out with a wink.

"Big Daddy?" Morgan inquired as once he was in the passenger seat and the window was up.

"Just tryin' to have a little fun baby."

They returned to the same seedy motel as the night before. "That information you got us, it's really helping. Did you hear anything else after JJ and Emily left?"

"No."

"That's alright, you've done a great job. I wouldn't be surprised if we're out of here tomorrow."

"Already?" Ricky asked in a small voice. Reid had never felt this way around anyone, ever. He didn't want this amazing man to be gone so soon.

"Yeah, that's what we do; we catch the bad guy and move on." The young man turned away from the agent and Morgan was surprised when out of the corner of his eye he saw the young man's fingers swipe across his cheek a few moments later. "Shh, why are you crying kid? Don't cry."

"I'm sorry I'm being a blubbering idiot," he began, sniffling, "I just . . . there's something about you and I wish I had more time to get to know you."

Morgan used his broad thumbs to wipe away the tears as his fingers held the young man's face in place. "Yeah," Morgan said softly, afraid to admit it, "I think I would've liked getting to know you too. Maybe when you get back to Quantico . . ." To his credit, Reid didn't say anything in retort, but he couldn't stop his eyes from opening wide. "I heard Rossi telling you that your profile was good and asking you if meeting me was extra incentive to get to the BAU."

"Oh . . . well I suppose there's no point in attempting to maintain this ridiculous farce. I'm sorry I lied but those were my orders from Andi. Rossi recognized me from a lecture he gave to my class at the academy. I don't know why she doesn't want me telling you guys I'm undercover; I'm sure she has her reasons."

"It's okay; I've been undercover before, I understand."

"Then you know that even though you've figured out I'm UC I can't and won't tell you my real name or any details about me."

"Yeah, I do . . . all I want to know is whether Rossi was right."

Reid blushed profusely but managed to maintain eye contact. "Yes," he replied softly.

"I never . . . Was I ever your instructor at the academy?"

"Once. A presentation on the importance of hand-to-hand combat."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you . . ."

"I was just a face in the crowd that day . . . I recognized you the minute I leaned in the car window . . . then again, you're hard to forget . . ."

"Oh really?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Look at you! A mold of your body could be used to teach human musculature to anatomy students! You're flawless! And that's not even counting how handsome your face is . . ." Reid was blushing and could no longer maintain eye contact.

"Well I don't know how anyone could not remember someone as beautiful as you . . ." murmured Morgan.

Suddenly, the sexual tension in the room was sky high. Morgan's hands cradled Reid's face and he had taken the other man's shirt in his fists. Slowly, cautiously they came together for a gentle kiss, which was soon followed up by a not so gentle kiss. Reid was happy to let Morgan dominate the kiss . . . and everything else that night.

"You're hesitating now; what's wrong?"

. . .

"Is it that I'm a man?" he asked.

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Your body doesn't seem to have a problem with the fact that I'm a man," he commented.

Morgan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Believe me, I know. It's just . . . you're different . . . _this _is different for me . . . and what if you don't ever end up back in Quantico? Will one night of hot sex make things easier or harder?" He ran his over his face. "I sound like a fucking girl."

"I understand what you're saying. You think that I'm not worried that when I get to Quantico, months from now, you'll have found someone new?"

"That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that; you can't predict the future."

"Then how can you be sure you'll make it back to Quantico?"

"Because I am on a very specific assignment. I was supposed to go to the BAU but Andi convinced the powers that be to give me to her for this particular task. When it's done, I get to go to the BAU. Plus, Rossi is going to put in a request to have me on the team."

"Well what if you meet someone else?"

"_Please_. How many perfect men do you think fall into a fake prostitute's lap?"

Morgan chuckled. "Well, I suppose that's true. But just for the record, I'm not perfect."

"I beg to differ, but, at a minimum, you are perfect for me." Morgan leaned in and kissed him long and hard.

"I think that maybe you're perfect for me too . . . even if I have only known you for a day and a half."

Reid smiled and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. His get-up didn't leave much to the imagination but he still surprised himself when he stood up and peeled off the minimal amount of clothing he wore before laying down on the bed once again fully naked.

Morgan's eyes trailed down and up his body. "God you're beautiful," he murmured without thought.

"Thank you," Reid said as he blushed and turned away.

"It's also pretty cute when you blush like that," Morgan murmured against his ear, massaging it with his tongue and biting at it. He stood and slowly stripped down to his boxer briefs. He looked at Reid and saw that he was biting his lip, his pupils fully dilated, his eyes were glazed over and he was getting hard just from looking at Derek's body. After a moment's pause he shucked off his underwear as well and climbed back onto the bed, crawling on top of the young man, holding him close and kissing him deeply. When his cock brushed against the other man's hardened member he thought he might have died and gone to heaven. Sex with a woman never felt this good and they weren't even having sex yet.

Reid was nervous but hiding it well. He'd never had sex before. Ever. And Morgan was huge. He was brought back to reality when he felt pre-cum from Morgan's cock drip onto his stomach.

"I want to feel you inside me," he said softly.

Morgan groaned. "I want that too but condom first," he said, reaching for his wallet and retrieving his emergency rubber.

He handed the other the foil wrapper. Reid tore it open and then rolled it on to the other man trying to keep his hands from shaking. He stroked him a few times before asking, "how do you want me?"

"Just like this," Morgan murmured as he spread the other man's legs. I want to see you." Reid nodded and bent and spread his legs as wide as possible in order to accommodate the large, muscular man and his obscenely large cock. Morgan lined up his member with the younger man's tight, puckered entrance and slowly pushed in. Reid closed his eyes and gritted his teeth thanking the cosmos that he had masturbated earlier in the day while he was daydreaming about Morgan and had used a decently sized dildo; he really didn't think that the massive member would have fit otherwise.

Once Morgan was completely filling him, the pain started to lessen and he reached up to wrap his arms around the bigger man and pulled him down for a kiss. Morgan was giving him a few moments to adjust to his size but when he felt the other man pushing up against him he knew that they were all systems go. And God did it feel good. Reid was so tight, his passage so hot, and the sounds coming from his mouth were music to Morgan's ears. He felt fingernails scrape down his back and without thought he bent his head down sucking and biting down hard on the young man's neck.

Reid felt as though he were having an out of body experience. Nothing he had experienced in his twenty-odd years had come remotely close to making him feel as amazing as he felt now.

"Faster Derek, harder!"

Morgan picked up speed, rearranging Reid's legs to allow him the hardest, deepest thrusts possible. Every thrust assaulted the younger man's prostate and he cried out as the pleasure overwhelmed him. When Morgan was nearing orgasm Reid wove a hand to his own member needing just a few pumps to push him over the edge. They came within seconds of each other, both thoroughly spent.

"That might be the greatest sex I've ever had in my life!" Morgan exclaimed as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Someone once said that 'it is not the sex that gives the pleasure, but the lover.' I've always thought that to be true."

Morgan ran the phrase over in his mind a few times. "Yeah, I think I like that too." As they both came down from the highs of their orgasms they became too tired for conversation and fell asleep naked in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11: Goodbye

Chapter 11: Goodbye

Morgan awoke and saw Reid getting dressed.

"Trying to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked.

The young man turned and smiled. "I was going to wake you."

The older agent stood and stretched, retrieving his own clothes from the floor. "Fuck! I don't want to leave here without you."

"I know, but you kind of have to."

Morgan holstered his gun. "Doesn't mean I have to like it," he muttered.

"Hey," Reid said, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck, "let's not leave things on a sour note."

He nodded and pulled the pretty boy into a long, lingering kiss.

"If we don't leave we're going to end up back in that bed," Reid commented although he did not move away from Morgan in the slightest.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he replied.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind," stated Reid, "but I feel like Agent Hotchner might mind if you don't show up for work."

Morgan sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right about that." They kissed once more then stood there with their foreheads touching. "I'm going to miss you. _Please_ be careful."

"I'm going to miss you too, and I will be."


	12. Chapter 12: Sound of Silence

Chapter 12: Sound of Silence

As predicted, the team caught the unsub within the next twelve hours, saving José's life in the process.

Morgan sat at the back of the jet, Bose headphones on to block out the team's chatter. He wanted to brood in peace.

"I can't believe he's so hung up on that kid," Emily commented. "He barely knows him . . . and he's a pro."

"But he seemed like such a sweetheart," retorted JJ. "And sometimes, when you meet someone there's just that instant spark and that's it."

"Are you talking about Morgan and the kid or you and Will?"

"Could be both," JJ replied.

The plane landed around dinner time so Hotch told his team to go home and save their paperwork for the next day. Morgan moved silently through the jet, collecting his things. He didn't say a word to anyone, not a single goodbye. He climbed in his truck and drove away.

Emily and JJ sighed. "What the hell are we going to do?" Prentiss asked.

"There's nothing we can do," JJ replied.

"Things will work themselves out with time," Dave informed them elusively.

"How? What's the kid gonna do? Decide to come to Washington and be a high end escort for senators? And what's Morgan going to do? And who knows if Morgan will ever be able to find him again, he's transient."

JJ rolled her eyes at the escort part.

"Kitten, just trust me when I say that time heals all wounds and that things are going to work themselves out."

"What do you know that I don't?" asked Prentiss as she raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to," he said with a smile as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue: Where Have All the Good Times Gone?

Six months had passed since the case with Morgan's 'pretty boy.' It had been six months of misery. Six months of a lonely, brooding, sexually-frustrated, moody Derek Morgan who didn't go out for drinks, didn't go to clubs, didn't have any sex . . . Rossi had seriously considered buying the agent a round trip ticket to Detroit just so he could see the other man but decided against it, lest he spoil Andi's investigation and incur her wrath. Still, an angry, ill-tempered Morgan was no fun, even for one day . . . and it had been six long months with no end in sight. He couldn't even ask Andi about the operation because they weren't supposed to know the boy was an agent.

"Will you just shoot me and put me out of my misery?" Emily wailed to JJ.

"Out of your misery or Morgan's?" JJ replied, refusing to accept the Glock that was being offered by her best friend.

"Well Morgan is making his misery _our_ misery so does the answer to that question really matter?"

"Our poor baby is lovesick," Garcia informed her.

"He's lovesick for a barely legal, male prostitute that he's never going to see again! How long are we supposed to suffer?"

Garcia shrugged her shoulders, sipping her coffee as the three women watched Morgan slamming drawers on his desk for no apparent reason.

"Remember what Rossi said . . ." JJ began.

"Oh screw what Rossi said! He's not the one stuck in the bullpen with Morgan the Miserable! If something doesn't change – and soon – I'm either going to kill him or eat my gun!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic!" JJ scolded.

Hotch chose that moment to step out of his office and he convened his team in their war room.

"Is there a case?" inquired Morgan.

"No," he began slowly, "this isn't about a case; it's about us getting a new team member."

A collective groan echoed through the room. True to form, Morgan was particularly vocal with his displeasure. He was too busy complaining to even consider who the new teammate might be.

"What do you know about him or her?" Rossi asked with a sly smile that, if Morgan had bothered to look at his colleague, would have given away what the oldest team member already knew.

"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid. He's from Vegas and he's in his twenties." He glanced down at the personnel file in his hand. "Um, he has three Ph.D.s and multiple bachelor's degrees. He has an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute. IQ is off the charts, obviously."

"Oh yea! Sounds like some prick who'll be full of himself and think he knows everything." Hotch ignored Morgan.

"Well boss man," said Garcia, "when are we meeting this young genius?"

"He should be here any minute . . ." Hotch trailed off and there was a knock at the door. He turned the handle and opened the door a sliver so that the person on the other side could hear his next comment. "One more thing . . . he's a transfer from HTD and Andi says that he's quite pretty," added Hotch with a smile. Morgan's eyes shot up from his phone and his game of Angry Birds. Hotch opened the door and there he was. He was wearing a lot more clothing and had cut his hair, but it was him.

"Um, hello," the doctor said softly with a little wave, "it's very nice to see you all again . . . or for the first time," he added, noticing Garcia. He blushed and looked at his feet. JJ and Emily immediately rose from their seats and hugged him.

"I'm soooo glad you're here," Emily informed him, "you have _no_ idea." Reid gave her an appraising look. "He's been _insufferable._"

Morgan hung back, taking in his outfit. Corduroy pants, a plain button-down dress shirt, a tie, a sweater vest of all things, mismatched socks and converse sneakers. _How in the hell was he able to parade around as a prostitute?_

Rossi smiled and shook his hand. "Glad we finally got you where you belong kid."

"Me too; thank you."

Garcia also approached the doctor and JJ took care of the introductions.

"Um, Miss Garcia?" the doctor began.

"Yes boy wonder?"

Reid looked at her, confused by the moniker. "You'll get used to it," JJ informed him.

He nodded vaguely.

"Oh, and no 'miss' just Garcia . . . or Goddess of All Things Known and Unknown," Penelope added.

"Oh, okay then, Garcia, um, it's my understanding that you put together the case files and that you normally do that by way of technology but um, I would like to have a paper file please."

Garcia giggled. "Sure thing baby genius," she replied, standing on her tiptoes to pat his head. JJ dragged her from the room.

Morgan had been lost in his thoughts. He looked around again and realized only he and his pretty boy, apparently one Dr. Spencer Reid, were the only two left in the room.

He stood, pulling Reid into a warm embrace.

"I told you I would come," he stated as he rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

"And I'm so glad you're finally here," Morgan replied, still holding on tight to the young man.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. I haven't been out with anyone or slept with anyone since before I met you. What about you, any perfect men fall into your lap in the past six months?"

"Alas, no. Just a bunch of pervy assholes." Morgan chuckled softly. "There is one important thing that I want you to know," Reid informed him. "I haven't been with anyone since that night I was with you-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought-"

Reid held his hand up to stop Morgan. "That's important but that's not what I wanted to tell you. What I wanted to tell you was that I had ."

"Wait, say that last part again, slower this time."

"I had never been with anyone before that night," he said as he blushed the color of a tomato.

Morgan stared at him for a few moments. He opened his mouth to speak but no sounds came out.

"In my defense, I graduated high school when I was twelve and finished college by seventeen. That's not exactly conducive to normal social development. Plus I grew up with an unmedicated paranoid schizophrenic – what I told you about my parents, that was all true . . . that really doesn't lend itself to normal social development either."

Without warning Morgan tugged on the doctor moving their rolling chairs as close as possible. He ran a hand through the young man's much shorter hair and pulled him into a kiss. "That was my first and only time with a guy," Morgan quietly confessed.

"I know," Reid said softly as he cupped Morgan's face in his hands and kissed him again.

"So you really finished high school when you were twelve?"

Reid laughed softly. "Yeah, I really did. Wait until you see me read; most people don't believe that I'm reading, they think I just flip the pages."

"Stay here. I'll be right back."

A few moments later Morgan returned with a book on criminology. "I borrowed this from Rossi," he explained.

Reid blushed but accepted the book and began rapidly dragging his middle finger down each page of the book turning pages faster than Morgan had ever seen someone who was actually reading do before. A few minutes later he handed the book back to Morgan. "Finished." Morgan's eyes opened wide as he accepted the book. "Go on and open it to any page . . ." Reid recited various parts back to Morgan. "I have an eidetic memory," he explained. "Basically, if I read it, see it, I'll never forget it."

"You're amazing," Morgan informed him.

Reid shook his head in disagreement. "I'm not. My brain just works faster than most people's."

"You are."

"Wait until I get nervous or anxious and start rambling statistics. Then you'll think I'm just annoying."

"Nah. I like this version of you."

Reid blushed again.

"Any other secret talents I should know about?"

"Um . . . I could solve a Rubix cube by the time I was three, but I don't really know if that qualifies . . ."

"By the time you were _three_ . . ." Reid nodded. "Damn doc . . . what exactly are you a doctor of?"

"Um, Chemistry . . . and Mathematics . . . and Engineering . . . and then I have additional undergraduate degrees in Psychology and Sociology."

"So basically, you're a genius."

"Well I don't really believe that intelligence can be accurately quantified but . . . yes, in laymen's terms, I would be considered a genius."

"I hope you don't get bored with me."

Reid reached out, tentatively taking Morgan's hand in his own. "I, um . . . I don't think that's possible."

"How do you figure?"

"Because . . . well . . . the thing is . . . I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you the first time I saw you." The young doctor had withdrawn his hand, wringing it with his other instead. He apparently found this quite interesting as he focused his eyes in his lap, watching his hands, missing his longer hair that might have concealed his beet-red face.

"Hey, hey, hey . . . don't be embarrassed or whatever. There's no reason to be, especially since I felt the same way. I felt the instant connection, the instant spark . . ." The younger agent looked up and Morgan swore he had never seen such expressive eyes.

"Would you . . . um . . . if you're not busy I mean . . ."

"Yes, I'd love to go to dinner with you."

"Oh I'm so glad you understood," he said with a sigh of relief.

"So I don't know how long you were in Quantico before you went undercover, but I can probably recommend the restaurant if you tell me what you're in the mood for," Morgan offered as they collected his things on their way out.

"Not Chinese," Reid informed him, "I like to eat with utensils not pencils." Morgan chuckled. "How about Italian?"

"Italian's good, I know just the place . . ."


End file.
